Lilith
Lilith & Lilim is a boss encountered in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography in Progress, all details are as presumed by this editor. Lilith & Lilim are first encountered in the parallel world 500 years ago, located beyond the Gold region Tartarus. They attack Succubus Village and are cornered in the basement of the future mayor’s house. The village soldiers surround the house to prevent anyone except the Hero Heinrich from entering. Luka tells the head guard that he is Heinrich, and they let him though. After beating up the sisters, they vanish. After reaching the Hellgondo Continent (Alt), there is a shrine at the bottom right, in which a lone priest prays. If on the Alice route, talking to the priest has the party note he is brainwashed. Afterwards, Lilith & Lilim appear, but Alicetromeria glares at them, and they join the party for some strange reason. If on the Ilias route, nothing happens. Monsterpedia Entry “Legendary Succubus Sisters that were sealed 500 years ago by a Hero. Incredibly strong Succubi, they are among Black Alice’s most loyal subordinates. Top-class Succubi, they work together to indulge a man in ecstasy. Entangling their bodies together with the man’s, they take turns mating with him all while rubbing their bodies against his. To tell them apart, the older sister with smaller breasts is Lilith, and the younger sister with larger breasts is Lilim. The two consider themselves of the same flesh, and cannot bear to part with the other for longer than a few moments.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe, *'Whirl Wind' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Wind Attribute *'Laughing Gend' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, 2 Hits *'Tin Cyrus' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, 2 Hits *'Romanus Teri' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, 2 Hits *'Ritis Ani' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, 2 Hits *'Twin Tail Drain' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP, 2 Hits *'Twin Tail Drain' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP, 2 Hits *'Lily Ascension' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Twin Hold' – One Foe (Luka), Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Twin Energy Drain' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP, 2 Hits *'Twin Energy Drain (Cont.) '– Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP, 2 Hits *'Chaotic Pleasure' – 6 Random Foes, Magical, Pleasure Attribute *'Demon Eyes of Seduction' – All Foes, Magical, Seduce 75% *'Demon Eyes of Incontinence' – All Foes, Magical, Incontinence 75% *'Mass Dispel' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Dispel All Strategy Basically the same as the previous Lilith and Alma Elma fights. She’s immune to Wind and Pleasure, weak to Earth and Holy. Unlike the other two succubi mentioned above, Lilith & Lilim don’t bring anything special to their fight, other than differently named attacks. In other words, bring your anti-succubus team out and you’ll be fine. Evaluation "I congratulate you on being the first to be raped by the now revived sisters. What's wrong? Why did you appear 500 years ago and fought Lilith and Lilim? How could such a strange event occur...? The opponent is a succubus, so it will make heavy use of pleasure attacks. There are two of them so expect to take heavy damage. Like all succubi though they are weak to Earth-based skills. Silence also works on them, a good way to stop their magic attacks. Now go, oh Brave Luka. ......what on earth is going on ......" Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Bosses Category:Artist: Masha Category:Loli Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2